A folding apparatus of the generic type which is arranged in a separate paper path activated, by a diverter, only for purposes of a folding operation is provided in a finisher for sheets disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,082. During the folding operation, the transport direction of the sheet being folded must be changed twice in order to be able to produce both folds of the Z-fold. The completed folded product then leaves the folding apparatus in a direction which extends opposite to the transport direction required for continued transport of the folded product. In the case of this known apparatus it is therefore necessary both to divert the completed folded product into the paper path provided for continued transport, and to reverse its transport direction, in order for the folded product to reach a collection or delivery station.
It is the object of the invention to configure a folding apparatus of the generic type in such a way that a sheet being folded can be folded on its transport path without reversal of direction.